Takua's Journey
by Shaladin
Summary: This is my idea about how Takua, the character from Bionicle, got started on his journey. Please R&R.


Hey all. This is going to be my first Bionicle fic. Let me know how I do. It's based on the Lego game at www.bionicle.com, check it out. It's a good game if you like rpg's.  
  
My name is Takua, this is my story. Looking back on my adventures it's interesting how much I actually did in such a short time. But I'll talk about those things when the time comes. For now lets start at the beginning. I had always been a curious one, always searching for something greater in life than just sitting in Ta-koro. I had a chance to do something with my life one day when I saw Vakama, the turaga of the village, in deep thought. Back then he didn't have his mask and staff like he does now. But he always was someone to look up to, especially for me. I went up to him and asked him what was the matter. He looked over to me and said that he was thinking about one of the prophesies that was due to come to pass. But it wouldn't be able to if the turaga of the villages didn't have their destined masks and tools. Only then would the prophesy come to pass. I then asked him if there was anything that I could do to help, and he looked at me for a while and said that I just might be able to help him.  
  
We walked over to his hut and sat down around the fire to talk about what needed to be done. It seemed that his mask was to be at the top of the volcano in a shrine surrounded by lava. He would need a good strong helper to find the place spoken of and get his mask and tool. The next day we hiked up the volcano and found the spot, but there was no shrine. Vakama was disappointed but I wouldn't give up. I picked up a nearby rock and threw it into the lava only to find it hit something in the air and bounce off onto what appeared to be thin air, then it landed it stayed floating in the air. I looked over to Vakama in shock and asked what happened and he said it must be the shrine of the mask, but somehow it became invisible. Confused I picked up another rock and hurled it at the invisible wall and saw it flicker for a moment and when it did I saw a massive shrine floating above the lava. Now excited I picked up another rock and hurled it harder at the wall. This time the wall flickered then became completely visible. Again I looked at Vakama only to see him also staring in shock.  
  
He told me he didn't think it would be this big. We then started to walk over to the bridge into the shrine. It was a well constructed stone bridge connecting smoothly to both the shrine and the ground and the shrine itself was a piece of art. Intricate carvings were on the doorways and it was solidly built. I picked up the rock I had first threw and put it in a pack that I had made some time ago. Something about it was special but at the time I didn't know what. We went inside and saw pictures painted on the walls and I noticed one that particularly caught my interest at the back of the shrine, it looked like Vakama, But it had a mask I had never seen before. Then Vakama came over to me and said it was the mask he had come for. Then I looked over to the side and saw a long thin box with a carving on the top that looked like a flame. It also had a groove that looked like the rock I had picked up. Then I noticed Vakama pick up the mask off the painting and look at it for a moment before putting it on. It glowed for a second and then he disappeared then a moment later he reappeared. No need to say I was surprised. I could have sworn he was smiling at me.  
  
I looked back over to the box in front of me and pulled the rock out of my bag and placed it in the grove in it. Suddenly, the box began to shake and a line began to form down the middle of it. Vakama walked over so he was behind me and arrived just in time to see the box open and reveal a staff with a flame emblem on it, the firestaff. I slowly reached out and picked it up, I could feel the power and wisdom hidden within the staff and I the held out the staff to Vakama. He took it and thanked me for all my help and asked me what I was going to do now that my adventure was over. I looked up at him and said my adventure is not quite over yet. He asked me why not and I said that I would travel to the other villages and help the other turaga find their masks and tools. Then my journey might be over. He looked down at me with pride in his eyes and told me to be strong and to come back in one piece. It was then that I decided to became an adventurer. Helping everyone I met and exploring the island of Mata-Nui.  
  
Well? What do you think of the first chapter? I will make a chapter for each turaga if I get good reviews. I need to know if I should go to Ko-koro or Onu-koro first. 


End file.
